


和前任、现任一起3p了之后……

by that_kathy



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_kathy/pseuds/that_kathy
Relationships: 勋宰 - Relationship, 宰勋 - Relationship, 承勋 - Relationship, 承宰, 承胜 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	和前任、现任一起3p了之后……

*借梗  
*洁癖注意，本文cp含量依次排序：宰勋>勋宰>承勋>承宰>承胜  
*v4注意，工具人xdc姓名出没  
*r18  
*没有逻辑只是为了写肉

1  
车勋和前任分手是在几周之前，前任上了别的男孩，第二天就乖乖地跑来和车勋说，对不起他，要不要分手全看车勋做决定，因此两人就这么再见了，删光了所有的联系方式，甚至两位原本关系不差的姐姐也受牵连删除了对方。  
在和现任展开交往之前，车勋和现任都彼此坦诚地讨论了这个问题。李承协表示身边的一切都可以对车勋公开，不留自己的秘密。  
事实也如此，李承协做什么都会和车勋讲一声，甚至热衷于把自己的朋友们都介绍给车勋还不忘补充一句“他/她追过我。”车勋每次听到这句话就忍不住翻白眼。所以偶尔无聊他也会翻翻李承协的sns，看看那些追求他的人到底都是什么货色。  
他看到李承协最新的照片博客是和自己的合照，底下一溜夸车勋美貌的。结果看到一个车勋熟系到密码都能脱口而出的ID发了一串“？？？”之后，李承协在底下回复他“是我的猫咪❤”，然后两个人你一言我一语的聊天就在这条动态下面迅速地增长。  
“他是谁？”  
不是抱着任何的怀疑，只是车勋很意外李承协这么爱炫耀朋友的人，怎么没和自己提过他。  
“啊，他是我读男高转学前的学弟，金宰铉。之前遇上了点麻烦，我还以为再也见不到他了。结果这么快就解决了。”  
“喔……感觉你们关系还不错嘛！”  
“勋吃醋了吗？”李承协眉眼弯弯地逗着自己的小猫，“宰铉是个很有趣的朋友，和谁都能处得很好。”  
车勋努了努下嘴唇，李承协立刻轻轻柔柔地吻上去，“别吃醋啦！”边吻着边将自己细长地手指挤进沙发和车勋的背之间，将水做的小猫抱到自己身上。李承协吻得温柔，车勋被他掌握了节奏，也就只管享受就好了。

2  
“勋呐，宰铉说他今天陪朋友在我们这附近演出，我叫他和几个朋友一起，晚上到我们家开派对。”李承协说着看到车勋的脸色起了微妙的变化，赶紧补救到，“我知道他是你前——”  
车勋的眼刀在李承协说漏嘴的片刻杀到眼前。  
“上次你吃醋，我们做完之后，我就想着一定要介绍你们认识一下你就不用再吃他醋了。结果和他通话的时候，他告诉我，你们交往过。”  
“你知道他是我前任还要我们见面吗？”车勋怎么都没想通自己现任的脑袋瓜长了什么颜色的瓤，“他还同意来了？”前任的脑袋瓜也该劈开看看。  
“勋说前任是出轨才分手的，对吧？”  
车勋不耐烦地拧着眉毛，完全不想回答李承协其他的任何问题。  
“所以他今天带着那个对象来的，不会造成尴尬的。”  
喵喵喵？李承协到底在想什么啊？

3  
尽管一切发生地怪异又突然，但是在李承协的央求下，车勋仍然跑去附近的超市采购了一堆食材，开始准备派对。  
料理时的车勋终于可以把李承协关在厨房外，一个人安静思考问题。  
当初明明是自己一副求着分手的样子来找我，还说不要再联系的，通过李承协产生联系就不是联系吗？  
等下见面要做个什么样的表情才看起来正常呢？  
李承协是不是缺少一个理解尴尬的神经？  
……  
人类好难理解啊。  
车勋忍不住开了一瓶啤酒，盯着烤箱上肉眼看不见转动的指针发呆。  
结果，金宰铉出现的时候，自己已经有点醉了，面无表情看着他和他身边的朋友们打招呼的样子看起来正常地要命。

4  
李承协说的没错，都是不会让气氛尴尬的朋友，可能不好好吃饭思考人心弯弯地自己才是最尴尬的那一个。  
车勋喝了不少酒，趁着他们说着自己不太关心的话题的时候，去了趟卫生间。结果准备离开卫生间的时候，有人推门进来了。  
“对不起，我不知道你在里面。”推门的人先开了口，是金宰铉，“承协哥给我指的这个门。”  
“嗯，没事，我用好了。”说着车勋想侧过身让门外的人进来。  
“小勋。”  
车勋听到自己的名字，朝讲话的人转过脑袋。没有更多言语，金宰铉压了过去，一双嘴唇准确地找到另一双嘴唇。  
“呜！”车勋被堵着嘴，琐碎地声音表示着抗议，手脚并用想推开金宰铉。可是他又怕更远处的李承协和朋友们听到动静，又自觉压着手脚的动作和抗议声，看起来更像是欲拒还迎。  
金宰铉本来就是首尔gay圈少见的1和有名的三好：人品好、衣品好、技术好。加上对车勋所求知道的一清二楚，舌头、手指、甚至头发丝的每一个摆动都在撩起车勋的欲望。  
“够了！”车勋朝金宰铉的软肋狠狠推了一掌。瞪了一眼金宰铉，迅速瞥了一眼镜子整理自己的形象之后，逃一般地大步跨入通往客厅的通道。  
看到李承协的时候，他还有些心虚地躲闪着眼神，结果李承协什么也没看出来的样子，只是跟车勋喊了一声，“勋，他们打算走了，我下楼帮他们喊个代驾，你就在家等我吧。”  
车勋看着几人穿上衣服和鞋子毫不留恋地出了门，突然想到卫生间还留了个定时炸弹，“你们不等金宰铉吗？”  
“他没地方住，我就让他今晚留下来了。”  
什么？！是谁疯了？  
无限震惊之间，离开的朋友中一句话传进了车勋的耳朵，“你们留着不会真的搞3p吧！”

5  
疯了。  
金宰铉在主卧卫生间洗澡，李承协在客卧卫生间洗澡，车勋坐在沙发上等的时候，车勋觉得自己是不是早就在厨房料理的时候就喝醉了，之后的一切不过一场梦。  
如果不是梦的话，现实的展开怎么还能更加魔幻。  
明明有两间卧室，李承协却以金宰铉怕黑为由，让他也在主卧的床上躺了下来。  
怕黑就让他一个人在客卧开着灯睡啊！  
车勋躺在金宰铉和李承协的中间，还要听着两人仿佛断不了线的聊天一言一语的在耳旁起伏。  
“勋想看电影吗？”  
“哦豁，承协哥的电影盘吗？”问话的对象没有答话，反而是金宰铉挑着眉意味不明地反问着。  
“看。”随便干什么都无所谓了，还能比现在更糟糕吗？车勋自暴自弃地想。  
电影的开头很柔美，音乐缓缓的，催人入梦。  
是因为金宰铉一定要看着视频睡觉才问我想不想看电影的吗？  
车勋脑子里突然冒出的念头让他有点不开心。  
本来沉沉的睡意裂开了一条缝，他睁开眼睛，看着躺在他身侧的李承协，明明是质问，可是李承协却看出了占有欲。  
猫咪不安了，那就顺一顺他的毛吧。  
李承协摸了摸车勋的眉毛，低头直接亲吻他的猫唇。  
晚饭的酒精熏得两个人都沉在彼此的欲望里，李承协的手也沿着车勋天鹅一样的颈部摸到了胸前。  
“唔……”车勋没克制自己的呻吟，半梦半醒，眼中只有李承协。  
李承协的手温柔地拧着车勋胸前的红点，李承协一直是把车勋当作易碎品宝贝着，从来不说重话，也不在他身上留下让人心疼的红痕，因此每场性事车勋都只管享受就好。  
车勋舒服地屈起膝盖，朝李承协的腿边顶过去。他感到另一只手沿着内裤的边缘探进了自己的股沟。那只手沿着车勋的小洞边缘按压着，轻轻地按摩着、试探着。有体液顺着洞口细密地渗出，这让车勋心口痒痒的，他忍不住催促着李承协，“进来呀！”  
“哦~”李承协好心情地亲吻着车勋的眼睛，朝车勋背后的金宰铉得意地笑了一笑。  
“唔！”手指头滑进小洞的瞬间，车勋就满足的呼出声。他忍不住向着手指的方向顶了顶屁股。手指很快找到了浅浅的那一处，打着圈按压它。一阵一阵的快感袭着车勋并不清醒的大脑。  
“呼……呵……好……shufu，”口水顺着车勋的舌头流下，咬字在这时候变得困难起来，“啊……”  
“勋的普通话怎么不标准了，再喊一遍吧！”  
“舒……f——嗯，”车勋努力想要张嘴的时候，第二根手指挤了进来，紧接着不给他喘息的机会，两指在洞中一撑，第三指也进来了。车勋的手臂攀着李承协，三指是他最喜欢的状态，和真的肉棒比起来，手指准确能准确地按压那个位置，自己也能顺利地吞吐三指的大小。所以每次前戏李承协都会在三指的状态停留很久。  
李承协的手指很长，小时候总被人夸是钢琴王子的手指，可惜王子中途没遇上拉小提琴的公主而是碰到了街头的混混，所以放弃了钢琴，做起了pop音乐。  
李承协的手指很长，尽管看上去骨节分明，但在扩张时却像他在其他任何方面一样温柔。不像现在……！  
“咳……咳咳！”车勋突然呛了一口。甚至咳嗽时过于收紧，挤得手指的主人忍不住也哼哼出声，“小勋，好紧~”  
“阿西！”意识到什么的车勋挣扎着想动。奈何李承协箍着他的肩，金宰铉抱着他的腰，被两人夹击，什么也干不了。  
“宰铉，抱得住吗？”明明在车勋耳边说的话，对象却是背后的人。  
“当然啦。”金宰铉又加紧了自己抱车勋的力度，还要拿自己毛绒绒的脑袋抵着车勋敏感的颈窝。事实上车勋唯一能感受到的部位，是金宰铉硬邦邦的下身。  
“你等下我找个你的尺码哦~”李承协翻身下床，跑出了主卧。  
瞬间，床上的两人就换了一个姿势。金宰铉从正面压着车勋，他跪在车勋两腿之间，拿鼻子去蹭车勋的鼻子。“小勋，屁股抬起来一点好不好？”  
车勋任由金宰铉在自己眼前撒泼打滚，也毫不动摇。  
“小勋怎么这样，刚刚明明很享受。”  
听到这句话的车勋咬紧了下嘴唇，一只手臂抬起来遮住了自己的双眼。  
“你的。”李承协很快就跑回来，扔了个方型的包装袋给金宰铉，看了床上的两人一眼“怎么一转眼就换姿势啦！”  
李承协这个家伙竟然还有心情评头论足，气得车勋更用力地咬自己嘴唇。  
虽然车勋对金宰铉的要求毫无反应，但是这也难不倒首尔名1。他俯身舔了舔车勋露在外的牙齿，趁车勋愣神的功夫，抬起了他的腰。  
刚才润滑足够的小穴堪堪对着金宰铉身下的硬棒。  
“小勋，我，”顺着洞口，准确地探入，“进去了。”  
金宰铉晃着圈圈稳稳地进入，感受到车勋的小腿随着摇晃夹紧了自己的侧腰。  
等金宰铉整个没入，车勋已经大脑缺氧，有点喘不上气了。  
车勋手臂遮着眼睛，根本不愿意面对房间里难以整理的画面。只管舒服就行，可是那个说着进来了的人却怎么也不动了。他忍不住对着那人的肚子朝身下坐，以期一丝摩擦。  
耳边却又远远地飘进来一句话，“屁股抬起来一点啊！”  
“我不是，抬起来了吗！”车勋生气地回着那一句要求，“你动一下，动一下好不好。”  
“好。”金宰铉从车勋的身体里缓缓抽离了一点，他不敢大幅度，因为他的身后，有人正用自己细长地手指做着扩张。前面温暖的包裹，后面异物的刺激，金宰铉也有点架不住。看着身下车勋因为自己的抽离，露出了索取的深情，他一个挺身又深深地刺了进去。  
“啊……啊 ” 是又一根手指钻了进去，金宰铉叫着埋到车勋的胸口。  
“你怎么比我还夸张？”也不是没见识过金宰铉高潮时候的高音，车勋没想到怎么才这会儿，金宰铉就已经这样了。车勋有意识地紧了紧自己的小洞，刺激着彼此。  
“嗯哼……嗯呵 ”李承协两根手指草草一扩就换了自己的大棒，挺进金宰铉的后穴，吓得金宰铉咬紧了车勋胸口的红点。  
幸好套上有足够的润滑，李承协勉强顺利进入了金宰铉，他试着在金宰铉身后小幅度的一进一出，他一挺一挺，连带着车勋和金宰铉的交接处也摩擦了起来。  
车勋的润滑做得好一些，水渍啪啪啪的声音很快从那里传出。接着是车勋舒展地呻吟、金宰铉短促而急迫地哼哼和李承协偶尔发狠的吼声。  
车勋很快就感到身体里的肉棒一阵射精前的颤动，他夹了夹自己的大腿，随着金宰铉一起进入了高潮。  
两人都有那么一两分钟一动不动，床上只剩李承协整根抽出再猛的进入。  
车勋感觉自己在海浪上，床的晃动和仍然在自己身体里的金宰铉的那物都让他感到放松而满足。  
他睁开了眼睛，看向跪在他身下的金宰铉。  
李承协跪在金宰铉的身后，牙齿咬在金宰铉的左肩，看到车勋睁开了眼睛，就盯着他，而后伸出舌头舔了舔金宰铉的耳垂，是勾引，也是挑衅。  
车勋看了眼金宰铉，撑着他的大腿，把自己酸软无力的身体朝后挪了挪位置。金宰铉的那根就软软地顺着垂在床上。  
“李承协，你好像不太行啊！”  
车勋那一句话就堵回了李承协挑衅的眼神。  
“啊，不是，哥只是，太疼了。”金宰铉忙着解释。  
是有多疼啊，金宰铉连哭的声音都没了，车勋看到他的眼泪从凌乱的刘海遮挡的地方扑簌扑簌地往下掉。身体比脑子反应更快地，车勋亲了上去。  
车勋安静地亲着金宰铉，金宰铉安静地被车勋亲吻着，一路顺着眼泪，吻到刚刚还埋在车勋身体里的肉棒上。肉棒还在吐着刚才高潮中没来得及射完的精液。  
“不哭啦！”说着车勋拿嘴包裹住了肉棒的头，激得金宰铉夹紧了后穴，逼出李承协一声低叫。  
车勋是第一次给人口，他没想到那出的腥味会这么重，重到酒精没有让他昏睡、电影没有让他昏睡、却在这时候昏睡了。  
一定很丢脸吧！  
车勋迷迷糊糊昏过去之前这样想着。

6  
早上是在熟悉的床上醒过来的，和以往睁开眼的每一天看到的景象都一样。车勋懒洋洋地又将眼睛闭上，塞了塞脖颈处的被子，想再捂一觉。可是耳朵逐渐清明，分明有热水壶和油烟机的声音传了过来。  
“靠，李承协！都说了不许你进厨房！”  
车勋气呼呼地冲到厨房外，肚子里一串教训人的话都没来得及发挥。  
“小勋早啊，”有人心情很好地向他打招呼，“我想喝点热水，就擅自开了热水壶，不好意思。”  
车勋没有搭话，转身离远了厨房。  
可是他在房间里三心二意转了转，都没看到李承协的人影，只好又回到厨房问唯一的活人金宰铉。  
“李承协呢？”  
“啊，小勋要问承协哥去哪了吗？我也不知道，早上醒来的时候他就已经不在了。”  
“说谎。”  
“……”  
“你水喝完没有？”  
“喝了。”  
“喝完就滚。”  
从床上离开了十几分钟，车勋的脑子也彻底清醒了，不想面对金宰铉，更不想回忆昨晚的自己。  
主卧里乱糟糟的，他一头扎进客卧的床上。  
当时追车勋的时候，李承协说，家里有两个房间，这样和车勋吵架了他也不用离家出走，可以在客卧睡觉。交往一直到现在都没机会给李承协睡这张床，结果是车勋先需要躺在这儿。今晚就要李承协睡在这里！车勋气愤地想。昨晚自己怎么就稀里糊涂和两个人……啊，都怪酒精。  
真恶心！  
真恶心！  
车勋的脑子里充斥的大大小小的声音说着“恶心”。  
自己怎么会是这么恶心的人，三个人做也感到愉悦了。  
靠！  
车勋想到昨天李承协顶着金宰铉的时候，金宰铉顺着力道顶着自己，以前和金宰铉做爱的感觉与现在和李承协做爱的感觉在那个画面里逐渐融合，就好像，两个人同时在自己的体内。  
“唔……”根本就没有人刺激，光靠想想车勋都浑身在发热，原来自己竟然是这么淫欲的人吗？怪不得昨天特别享受。  
可是，这下要怎么面对李承协啊！  
混蛋！  
李承协这个大混蛋！  
招惹了一个这么大的麻烦一大早竟然就消失了。  
车勋气得从床上弹起来，想喝一大口冰水，走到厨房却发现金宰铉还没走。  
“怎么还不滚？”  
“承协哥说我不走的话今晚还能留在这里。”  
一个两个都是神经病，车勋在心里翻了个白眼，水也不喝了，转身回卧室就收拾了一下随身行李。金宰铉不走，自己还不能走吗？  
他定好回本家的车票就拎着包离开了，期间连一个眼神都没有给金宰铉。

7  
车勋越想越委屈，在交往中保持肉体的专一难道不是恋人之间最基本的原则吗？  
而手机上一条来自李承协的短信和电话都没有的状况，让他更加委屈。他气鼓鼓地在长途车站的咖啡厅点了一杯冰美式，猛地唆了一口，感受到脑袋冰得发颤。  
“勋哥？”  
谁？  
“你好，我是柳会胜。”  
“你好。”车勋记起来了，昨天一起来的朋友里有他。接着他又想到他们离开时飘进耳朵里的那句“你们不会真的要3p吧！”明明打招呼的人不知道发生了什么，但车勋有种被人剥掉衣服的羞耻感，脖子和耳朵都开始发热了。  
“很热吧！这样的日子最适合冰美式了。”  
“嗯。”车勋不太会和生人聊天，但柳会胜是个很会喂话的人。  
“昨天见面太匆忙，我其实是准备了礼物给勋哥的。”柳会胜说着掏出一个鞋盒大小的礼物盒。  
“送给我吗？可是我们好像昨天才认识。”车勋还怀着对生人的警惕，没有伸手接礼物盒。  
“你如果是在等承协哥的消息，还是收下这个礼物盒吧。”车勋瞪大了眼睛看着柳会胜，又有一片记忆刷新在车勋脑海中。  
“勋说前任是出轨才分手的，对吧？”  
“所以他今天带着那个对象来的，不会造成尴尬的。”  
这个柳会胜昨天是和金宰铉一起进来的，他就是李承协说的那个对象，金宰铉出轨的小男生！  
靠！  
车勋不客气地看着柳会胜因为笑着微微鼓起了脸颊肉的笑颜，音色发冷地说，“是什么？”  
“礼物呀。”柳会胜替一动不动地车勋打开礼物盒，拿出里面一张纸，递给车勋，“这是说明书。我的司机在客运站的出口等你去找你要的答案。那么我先告辞了。下次再见吧，勋哥~”

8  
车勋捧着盒子又站到了他和李承协的家门口。  
李承协和金宰铉一定是降维生物，导致自己的智商也遭受了降维打击，一定是这样的。  
车勋扶着额，打开了房门。  
“金宰铉？”  
不在厨房，不在客厅，也不在主卧，这家伙不会在客卧吧。  
推开客卧的房门，果然有个句型毛毛虫缠着被子陷在床中央。  
这也太自如了吧。  
“金宰铉！”  
“哦！”床上的毛毛虫被叫声惊到，不加思考就回应了一声，自己把自己吓醒了。  
“我有话问你。”  
“小勋，”金宰铉抱着被子坐了起来，“你等等等等，我穿好衣服再说话。”  
“不必。”车勋把一个布袋子扔到被子上，“里面的东西，你的小男友说你会用，戴好之后我开始问话，你不许撒谎。”  
小男友？金宰铉疑惑地扯开束口袋，只看了一眼就傻了。这不是柳会胜那儿的东西吗？  
“小勋，你转个身，我戴好你在转回来行吗？”  
“……别耍花样。”  
“不敢不敢，哈哈哈…哈……”  
“那个，我好了……”  
车勋转过身的瞬间露出了和刚才金宰铉一样的傻愣表情。  
猫耳和……猫尾巴……情……情趣品？  
“小勋不会没打开看过这袋东西吧！”  
说明书上写着金宰铉会使用，他就完全没做他想啊。这能，问出个什么啊？  
“我看过，”车勋撑着面子，“左耳朵上有个开关，你自己开还是我动手。”幸好说明书上说了开关在左侧，给车勋撑回来一点面子。  
金宰铉听话的打开了开关。有电器开机时震动的声音，震得他痒痒的，忍不住扭了扭腰。  
“李承协去哪了？”直奔主题。  
“……”不想让车勋知道李承协在哪，也不想因为撒谎被柳会胜的测谎仪惩罚，金宰铉就一句话也没讲。可是车勋直勾勾盯着他，越盯着他越紧张，心率逐渐加快，测谎仪将波动的心跳判定成金宰铉的心虚，猫耳朵拼命的左右摇摆，还伴随着震动声，震地金宰铉忍不住哼哼出声。  
“你知道李承协在哪里？”是非题总是能比简答题更快得到答案，车勋换了种问法。  
猫耳朵又在乱动，知道的。  
“他和柳会胜……柳会胜也知道李承协在哪里？”  
又是一阵震动伴随着猫耳的转动，知道的。只有自己不知道吗？车勋失落地垂下了眉眼。  
“小勋……”  
“你上了柳会胜？”车勋垂着眼，突然不问李承协了。  
震动停了，猫耳也不动了，车勋刚想抬头，紧接着又恢复了之前的动静。什么嘛。  
“唔……”金宰铉忍不住自己的叫声，边叫着，口水顺着嘴角下滑。  
“怎么了？”一抬头，绯红的脸颊和胸口肉撞入车勋的视野。他惊讶于金宰铉的状态，一时哑了声，金宰铉跪坐在床上，双手揪着被子盖在自己的腿，但是猫胃的位置，屁股是露在被子外面的，车勋看到他的屁股底下，床单因为水渍印湿，比周围的颜色都深一些。  
这个测谎仪，会让人失禁吗？车勋忍不住探头去看个究竟。侧着身子他才看清楚，原来猫尾是靠塞入了一段连接物进入金宰铉的洞穴才固定住的。所以测谎时候的震动声都是……！车勋震惊这惊奇的物品，没有注意到因为自己的探头，变得更紧张的金宰铉已经被测谎仪折磨地合不拢嘴了。  
“小勋……嗯唔……”金宰铉急着要讲什么，可是控制不了自己的嘴巴，只有咿呀声不知疲倦地传出。  
仪器随持续持续时长加重惩罚，长时间使用会造成不可逆伤害。  
车勋想到了说明书上打着星号的警告语，立刻伸手拔出了猫尾。  
“啊————呼……谢……谢，谢谢。”金宰铉逐渐找回了对自己嘴巴和舌头的控制能力。同时也一下子从跪姿侧面躺倒在了床上。后面的刺激解决了，前面还……车勋拔出猫尾才看清，猫尾那出的连接物，是硅胶制得短圆柱，不粗也不长，所以金宰铉没有任何帮助也自己塞进去了，但是圆柱上布满了凸起的圆点，仔细看圆点小幅度活动，所以震动的时候圆柱和圆点同时在活动才给他带去了不小的刺激吧！车勋打了个颤，世界上怎么会有这种惩罚。  
看着金宰铉弓着身体在床上吐息，车勋下意识吞了一下口水，可是嘴上仍然嘴硬心软地说，“如果你不想再受折磨，接下来我问的问题都要诚实回答。”  
“我回答你……”看来也是被折磨地不轻。  
“李承协——”  
“小勋，”车勋的问题被躺着的人打断，“可以，等我解决一下，再回答吗？”  
刚才光顾着注意猫尾巴，车勋这才注意到金宰铉揪着被子盖在大腿根，脸上也十分难受。  
车勋又吞了一下口水，扔掉手中的猫尾，手臂从金宰铉腋下穿过，把他捞起来坐在自己腿上。被子从金宰铉逐渐无力的双手中滑落。车勋看清了眼前红肿的肉棒，记忆闪现回做完晕倒前的一刻，微不可见地摇了摇头。他摆弄好金宰铉，又把自己的裤头往下扯了一些，自己的性器在经历了刚才的事情中也抬起了头，他扶着自己半软的性器，塞进了金宰铉的后穴。  
“首尔名1，第一次被人使用后面吧！”车勋语调报复地说道。  
“不是哦，昨天，承协哥是第一次。”  
“靠！”车勋边骂边用力地顶入，因为测谎仪的极致开拓，车勋这一定毫无惩罚的意味，反而让金宰铉满足地哼出一声长叹，“现在，你告诉我，李承协、柳会胜还有你之间，我不知道的事情。要不然，我就操到你后面合不拢。”  
“哈哈，”金宰铉心情愉快地笑到，车勋的这句威胁不知道哪里学来的，如果被首尔的那些零听到，就会拿腔捏调地学着到处传，边传边要笑他土包子，“那就看车先生，能逼出多少了。”想着车勋会被人叫土包子，金宰铉的心情有些上扬，用他勾人的媚眼，直直地勾走了车勋的魂魄。  
为了保证金宰铉的口舌能受自己控制，车勋动得很克制。一来一答的问话声，混合着噗滋噗滋的水声，像是旧时舞台剧里演员们配合着现场乐队的合奏扬起的台词。车勋抱着金宰铉摇晃，有一瞬的愣神，想问的问题都知道了，自己竟然还抱着前任。下午的阳光从半透明的窗帘穿进房间，给裸露的金宰铉上了一层诱人的光泽。  
噗，轻轻地，身体倒在床上的响声。金宰铉在倒下的瞬间，紧张地抬起小腿勾住了车勋的腰，后穴也因为紧张一阵收缩。车勋被这么一绞，差点就交代了。金宰铉的猫耳一直戴着，紧张地时候还是会转动，看着这幅光景，车勋的心都要化了。刚才为了让金宰铉说话，自己也憋坏了，现在没话要讲了，他直接按着金宰铉就摩擦起来。  
没有做过上位，车勋只顾及到自己的舒服，每次都狠命地把自己挤进洞穴。  
酸爽伴随着疼痛，一开始金宰铉忍不住大叫。可是车勋充耳不闻，叫着叫着金宰铉也没了力气，急促地喘着气，生理泪水挡不住地夺眶而出。  
车勋凑过去舔掉泪水，也许是因为这个动作而分神，下半身不再粗鲁的挺进挺出。金宰铉收回一些对自己身体的控制权，绞着后穴中的肉棒，开始引导车勋进出的节奏。  
“哼……”车勋意外于金宰铉的控制竟然比他自己动还刺激，但是性事本就是为了各取所需，所以也没有纠结于谁掌握了谁，跟着金宰铉腰肢的摆弄，两个人同时颤动着进入了高潮。

9  
“我还是住在这房子里吗？”车勋指着自己问李承协，“他也住这里？”车勋又指了指金宰铉，“还有他？”车勋又指了指柳会胜。李承协每个疑问句都认真地点着头。  
“小勋，这本来就是我和承协哥的房产，为什么连我也要问。”  
车勋一个头三个大，这些人怎么都这么没心没肺，对之前的事都毫无芥蒂的吗？

10  
车勋被金宰铉的大宝贝熏地晕过去那晚。  
李承协在金宰铉身体高潮之后还不满地说道，“1的屁股真的一点都不软，你说柳会胜到底为什么总是盯着要干我？”  
“呵，还不是哥你一见到他就摆弄自己的屁股。”  
金宰铉扶着腰慢慢躺在床上，然后悠悠地说，“刚才你放电影的时候，我收到柳会胜的短信，他要我转达你一下，你今晚不去他的地盘道歉的话，就要收徐东成做男二号了。”  
“靠！”李承协猛地转头瞪着金宰铉，“你小子就是故意的。”  
“哈，没错，哥再不去，导演就要喊开始了。”

11  
“宰铉啊，快来救救哥吧！”凌晨两点，金宰铉在通宵画室接到李承协的电话。没问他哥需要自己做什么，就打了的赶到酒店。  
“哥你？”  
“所以救救我吧！”  
“我能怎么救啊，我做什么也不能阻止柳会胜追杀你到天涯海角啊。”  
“有的。”  
“………………我不。”  
“只有你能救哥了。”  
“总之，哥，我们先逃吧？”

12  
“所以，你没有上别的小男生？”  
“真的真的没有，我从和小勋交往开始就只和你上过床。”  
“……为什么要把联系方式都删了？”  
“怕柳氏找到你。我们家和柳家算是关系比较亲密的伙伴，就算柳家因为那件事要罚我，看在家里人的面子上，也不会要了我的命，但没准要叫我在意的人抵罪呢。”金宰铉露出讨好的狗狗相，抵在车勋的肩头。  
“他们怎么罚你了？”  
“也没有，柳会胜一口要准了不是我干的坏事，所以就只是被软禁在柳家大宅，好吃好喝供着，哈哈……哈。”  
“那最后怎么发现是李承协做的？”  
“……”  
“……！柳会胜给你用了那个啊？”  
“不是不是！是测谎仪，但不是他给你的那个，是正常的那种。”  
“他到底哪里这搞来的稀奇古怪的道具？”  
“小勋？我们都在这大屋子生活这么久了，你没看出来柳会胜是做什么的吗？”  
“他不是继承着家族黑道产业吗？”  
“他家有四个姐姐打理着黑道，他是DOLL影业的老大兼永远的男一号。”  
图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/xvQMqUDcVdv5gi0D.png  
“是那个拍gv的DOLL影业？”


End file.
